Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wafer processing method, and more particularly to a wafer processing method for cutting a peripheral portion of a wafer to thereby perform edge trimming.
Description of the Related Art
When back grinding is performed to a substrate such as a wafer to be processed, the peripheral portion (edge) of the wafer is formed acutely, causing a possibility of breakage of the wafer after back grinding. To cope with this problem, edge trimming is performed before performing back grinding to the wafer to partially remove the peripheral portion of the wafer, thereby reducing the breakage of the wafer in its peripheral portion (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-152906, for example). This edge trimming is performed with such timing before attaching a support substrate to the front side of the wafer or after attaching the support substrate to the front side of the wafer.